The World's Only Hope
by klabdreams
Summary: Link was Termina's only hope. Finding Navi was Link's. /Contains MM spoilers/ ONE-SHOT


_**Day to night, dark to light, Fall the sands of time.**_

This was it. The final day and final chance Link had to finally save the land of Termina. Link looked up at the large moon that stared down back furiously at him, mocking him. Link couldn't even count how many times he had played the song of time to start over from the beginning because he hadn't arrived in time. The screams of the village and laughter of the Happy Mask Salesman echoed continuously in Link's mind.

 _ **Let the years like the gears Of a clock unwind In your mind walk through time Back to better days.**_

And it was funny. This whole adventure was Navi's fault in the first place. If she had only stayed with him, stayed behind with Link. Link had spent months looking for his fairy companion. Part of him wondered vaguely if she was even alive. Maybe it was the same effect with the fairy's that would heal him when he was hurt or injured. Maybe her job was done so she faded away.

 _ **Memories, like a dream, Wash tears away.**_

Still, Link carried on. Day and night looking for her. Link silently turned on his side, smiling softly at the tiny floating fairy that had joined him along the way. Link kind of didn't want this adventure to end. He didn't want to become so fond of the fairy that he would hate it when she left. Link couldn't handle the pain of another goodbye.

 _ **Like a star in the sky, Darkness can't reach you Light the night, joy is light, Till the new dawn.**_ So he pushed himself. Trying to finish this adventure as soon as possible so that he could get back to his task on hand. Finding Navi. Link tried to do everything that the small fairy Tatl commanded him to do. Even though she was bossy and demanding, a small part of Link knew that deep down, she cared about him. He wasn't sure what to do about that. There was no way he could make someone hate him, even though at first it seemed like Tatl had hated him.

 _ **Cast away your old face Let go your spite, With this mask I'll ask To borrow your light**_

Seeing the death of everyone he had taken a mask from honestly broke Link. Especially hearing their stories before they gave up their lives. But Tatl was there for him. Helping him push though battle and get it off his mind that even more people were going to die if he didn't stop this moon from crashing and killing everyone. It was enough motive to continue on, especially with the thought of everyone dying if he didn't save them.

 _ **One the years still your fears,Time will seal your fate, Will the curse be reversed Before it's too late?**_

But just the fact that this now was the third or maybe even fourth time he had reversed time discouraged Link. He was about tired of trying. He wanted to just give up. So what if he died? He eventually was going to die anyway. They'd all die together, being crushed by the moon. So what Tatl wouldn't be able to see he brother again! At least she had a chance to say a proper goodbye on the first day of this stupid moon doomsday.

 _ **Ash to dust left to rust All time fades away All your pain still remains**_

And yet, here Link stood, staring up at the moon. He wouldn't fail now. He couldn't bare to see the look on Tatl's face. Even though Link pushed himself to forget about Navi, just looking at his new fair companion caused so many memories of her to come back. Navi would wan't for him to help these people. He was a hero. It was his job to save people. Link had to stay courageous and strong. And if not for himself, for them. Tatl and Navi.

 _ **Cast it away You must take on the light Let it help guide you**_

Navi first had guided him on his begging adventure, now it was Tatl's turn. He would not fail her, he promised that to her. Link tried to muster up enough courage to get through this. His journey was almost over. He would soon be done with this adventure. He would be known as a legend.

 _ **Follow the path ahead Forge one anew Darkness is fading now It's not too late**_

Here he was now. Standing before the great Skull Kid himself. Link looked at Tatyl, who seemed to be looking at her brother. He looked between the two, knowing what he had to do. He would do this for them. They deserved to be happy and with the ones they loved. In the back of his mind, Link knew that he couldn't stop pain for everyone, but if he could try to prevent it, the same pain that was caused by Navi leaving. He would do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen to anyone else.

 _ **Three days is all you have To change your fate**_

Link watched as Skull Kid followed the giants, Tatyl trailing after her brother. Link couldn't help but tear up at the scene. It was wonderful, they had found and protected the ones they loved. As Link's vision started to fade, he almost swore he could hear a familiar soft spoken voice.

" _Hello Link"_

Link's eyes widened. There stood Navi, her wings slightly flapping as she looked almost as excited to see him as he was to see his fairy friend. As Link ran to Navi, his vision slowly faded away. From behind him, he could almost hear the sound of Epona naying, Princess Zelda playing her ocarina and the soft spoken voice of the Great Deku tree.

He grinned, hugging Navi lightly yet not tight enough to hurt her. A gentle feeling of warmness spread around him as his vision completely faded away.

" _Well done young hero. You have done well"_

* * *

 **Yup. I killed off Link.**

 _ **THESE LYRICS DO NOT BELONG TO**_ _ **ME!**_ **They belong to: Nicki Jensen, or more commonly known as the YouTube singer known as Zelda Universe. I got permission to use their lyrics in this. And since it's not really a 'song' it can't be considered a 'songfic' it's just lyrics that would be sung to the song of healing in Legend Of Zelda Majora's Mask.**

 **This ending, like this whole game in my story is all a dream. In this story, Link is dead when he's having this adventure, but he dosen't know it. Thank's for reading guys, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
